Lo que tienes que escuchar
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Después de aplazarlo tanto tiempo... finalmente tenía el valor para decirlo... pero eso no cambió nada... AllenxLavi


**"Lo que tienes que escuchar"**

Siempre creyó… que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…

Que lo que no hacía hoy podría hacerlo mañana, sin prisa…

Permitió que las horas se escurrieran entre sus dedos como el agua que se desperdicia, creyendo ingenuo que siempre estaría ahí…

Grave error…

…

Quizá la circunstancia, el instante, la inmediata reacción se dio por sí sola… como si hubiera sido orillado a ella…

Orillado… diciéndola así se oía como una "obligación" o "amenaza"…

Pero todo había sido su culpa: evitando el tema alegando que podría hacerlo luego, mañana, la próxima semana… algo así era propio de su edad, como el estúpido mocoso que era…

Pero eso no lo libraba de la drástica conclusión a la que había llegado… mejor dicho: a la que se vio obligado a admitir…

Algo de lo que había huido desde hacía más de medio año… defendiéndose con la excusa: "puedo hacerlo luego, no es como si fuera a desaparecer"

Sí que era infantil… y más aquello de "no se esfumará"

¿Acaso su vida de exorcista no le había enseñado que, de un momento a otro, las personas que más querías podían desaparecer? ¿No había aprendido que nada era eterno y que por eso debía aprovecharse el tiempo?

Claro que lo sabía… pero aquello… era más grande que cualquier otro acosa: no se trataba de algo que pudiera desaparecer… su pensamiento le obligaba a negar que eso pasaría y, por lo tanto, tomarse la libertad de aplazar todo… como si la palabra "nada" se aplicara…

…

No se… acobardaba ante ésa persona… sino a lo que le inspiraba…

Simple, en realidad: se había enamorado… enamorad de todo lo que era: su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la calculadora y a veces intimidante inteligencia que demostraba en los momentos de adversidad…

Si… no había duda: lo amaba como nunca esperó amar a alguien… al grado de que, si él le pedía morir, sin titubear lo haría…

…

Y a pesar de ser sólo un niño, no le fue difícil darse cuenta: quizá no había amado a nadie antes (no de ésa forma) pero, precisamente por eso, fue inmediata la conclusión…

Aquél sentimiento le llenó como nada más…

…

…

Por supuesto: enseguida vino la idea de declararse… aquella frase que era necesaria decir frente a frente, sin confusiones ni equivocaciones de por medio…

Aunque… lo fue aplazando… dejando al tiempo correr como si, cuando lo deseara, pudiera regresarlo sin problema alguno…

Y cuando lo intentaba, cuando el momento ya estaba dado para hablar, no podía… simplemente no podía: ésa perfecta imagen de él, sonriendo, mirándole fijamente con su hermosa esmeralda… era demasiado…

¿El final? Huía como un completo cobarde…

¿Se habría dado cuenta? Al parecer no, pues nunca le insistió en algo que no quisiera decir… y lo agradecía… aunque, tal vez, hubiera sido lo mejor: obligarlo a encara el problema… justo como ahora…

¿Lo eterno? ¿La inmunidad? Por más que quisiera las cosas no dejarían de desaparecer… nada gozaba del tiempo suficiente…

Intento evitarlo… pero estaba pasando y no había forma de negarlo: ése algo, ése alguien estaba desapareciendo…

Lavi estaba desapareciendo… estaba a punto de hacerlo…

No recordaba exactamente cómo se enteró de aquello… de ése momento en que "Lavi" tendría que desaparecer, irse de la Orden como si jamás hubiera existido

Tal vez lo había escuchado del él mismo, o de Bookman… pero ya no importaba: estaba pasando…

Y gracias a aquello, a ésa cruel pedrada de la realidad, se hallaba corriendo desesperado por los pasillos de la Orden

Sin embargo, mientras se movía, no le asaltaba la tonta pregunta de "¿Por qué?"; era un niño, pero no pos eso no entendía lo evidente: lo hacía por Bookman, por ése sueño de convertirse en uno de ellos; ése extraño pero fuerte afán de recorrer el mundo, registrando guerras y soldados que sólo se volvían tinta…

¿Eso habían sido para él?? ¿Sólo tinta? Probablemente… pero eso no le importaba…

Quería verle… abrazarle… ¡decirle lo que tenía que escuchar! ¡No podía irse sin saber eso!

Aunque… más que todo, creía ingenuamente que si se lo decía… podría tambalear su decisión de marcharse…

¡Pero era egoísta! ¡No debía orillarlo a elegir! ¡No entre su amor y su sueño!

…

…

Sonrió un poco: no le interesaba en lo absoluto… y estaba mal, lo sabía… sin embargo debía hacerlo ya que, después de aplazarlo tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía el valor… ¿pero en aquella circunstancia? Si que era extremo

…

Recorría los pasillo en tinieblas, natural para ser la 1:00 am… hacía frío, y su aliento salía en forma de vapor…

Sintió sus piernas caer… pero se recuperó al instante y continuó: no importa si su cuerpo se destruía o algo parecido… debía llegar y decirle lo que tenía que escuchar

…

…

…

Al distinguir la luz del fondo aceleró…

**-¿Allen?**

Y llegó…

Bookman ya se encontraba sentado en la basa, junto con varias cajas; no vestía el uniforme, más bien traía un gabán en color beige y un extraño gorrito

Y Lavi estaba a punto de subir… igualmente no llevaba el uniforme, ¡pero Dios! Se veía tan apuesto con aquella ropa: pantalón negro, un gabán marrón con aplicaciones en negro, unas extrañas mangas en color verde…

Su cabello caía por su rostro

Dios, sin duda era apuesto

**-¿Allen? –** volvió a preguntar **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

Y como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, no respondió… sólo le miraba con ojos incrédulos…

Muy en el fondo… esperaba que se tratara de una broma…

Lamentablemente no lo era…

…

**-¿Allen? –** su voz se oía un tanto sorprendida; se acercó considerablemente **-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?**

**-Je, yo te pregunto lo mismo **–sabía de sobra la respuesta… pero quería escucharla de sus propios labios -¿**Qué estas haciendo aquí, Lavi?**

Sintió titubeo de su parte… sin embargo no respondió…

**-¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme?... ¿Por qué Bookman-san está igual que tú?... ¿Por qué hay cajas en la barca?... ¿Por qué se esconden como si estuvieran escapando?**

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos

…

…

…

**-Es obvio, ¿no?... nos vamos de la Orden…**

…

…

**-… así que es cierto…**

…

…

**-Allen, ¿que haces aquí?... ¿Has… venido a despedirte?**

**-… no te vayas…**

**-…**

**-No te vayas, Lavi…**

**-No lo entiendes**

**-Claro que lo entiendo- **interrumpió; tenía la cabeza agachada **– El "Lavi" que vivía con nosotros sólo era un alías para obtener información… y ahora que tu registro a terminado debes irte… te irás a no-se-donde a conseguir más datos… y así es como te convertirás en un Bookman…**

**-Y si lo sabes… ¿Por qué me pides que no me vaya?**

**-Porque… yo… no te vayas…**

…

…

**-Un placer en conocerte, Allen Walker**

Levantó la mirada precipitadamente: le sonreía como la primera vez que lo vio… y aunque las palabras eran las mimas de aquella vez, ahora eran de despedida…

**-Te irás… ¿cierto?**

**-Si…**

…

…

-**Entonces… sólo hay una cosa que tienes que escuchar… algo que debía decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo aplacé como si el tiempo fuera algo que pudiera recuperarse**

**-¿Allen…?**

Respiró hondo… y le miró sin titubear

Verde y plateado se cruzaron

-**Lavi… te amo…**

…

…

…

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Te amo… -** y por alguna razón lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas –**Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… amo tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa… ésa tuya tranquila y juguetona manera de ser…**

…

…

**-Soy… un niño: dejé que el tiempo pasara esperando que eso me diera valor para decírtelo... y ya ves: hasta este extremo finalmente pude hacerlo…**

…

…

-**Es por eso que te lo imploro… te lo ruego… ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Lavi, no te vayas!**

…

…

…

…

**-Sin duda… somos unos niños, Allen…**

Miró con sorpresa cómo apretaba sus manos en forma de puños… y las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por su pupila esmeralda…

**-¿La… vi…?**

**-Yo… también te amo, Allen…**

…

…

**-Desde la primera vez que te vi…**

…

…

**-Te amo como nunca esperé hacerlo… y también como no debo hacerlos: soy un aprendiz de Bookman, no puedo tener corazón…**

…

…

**-Y es por eso… -**le dio la espalda **–Que me voy…**

**-No… ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate comigo!**

**-Ya es tarde**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

De un momento a otro le abrazó por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas… hundió la cabeza en la tela…

**-Tenemos una oportunidad… ¡Por favor! ¡No desperdiciemos más tiempo! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Te juro que usaré cada segundo de mi vida para hacerte feliz!**

**-No, Allen… -** le quitó las manos con firmeza **–Es tarde… porque ya tomé una decisión…**

…

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Me convertiré en un Bookman… me olvidaré de mis sentimientos… y de ti…**

…

Aquello… si que era cruel…

…

**-¿Sabes? No eres el único niño…** -le miró de reojo y sonrió **–Yo también… lo aplacé…**

Volvió a voltearse y acarició juguetón su cabeza

**-Espero que esto te enseño algo, Walker-san: el tiempo no puede volver por más que lo deseemos…**

Tenía… tantas ganas de abrazarle, besarle, aferrarse a su cuerpo impidiendo que se fuera…

Pero ya lo había decidido… él ya lo había decidido… así que no quedaba nada más que decir…

**-Me voy… -**se apartó –**Adiós, Allen Walker-san…**

…

…

-**Hay una cosa… que no te hará daño si la sabes…**

Sintió como le levantaba la cara por el mentón… y sus caras se encontraron cerca, tan cerca como nunca antes…

Y Lavi sonrió… sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, como cuando no había ningún problema y sólo se encargaba de hacerle reír…

Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba jamás la volvería a ver…

**-Si hubieras hablando una hora antes… sin duda me hubiera quedado contigo para siempre…**

Con estas palabras finalmente se alejó…

Subió a la barca, donde Bookman le esperaba paciente, y con un gesto de mano le dio su último "Adiós"

…

El bote comenzó a moverse veloz… y luego de unos minutos desapareció en la oscuridad para siempre…

…

…

**-Lavi…**

Cayó de rodillas ante la entrada…

**-Lo lamento, Lavi…**

Y pudo soltarse a llorar… llorar fuerte y lastimeramente…

Maldiciendo su ingenua cuestión del tiempo…

Rogando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Aunque… quizá lo único bueno fue que pudo decirle lo que tenía que escuchar…

…

…

Si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho antes…

…

…

___________________________________________________________________________________

**¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡ARRIBA! ¡PIP! ¡EL CONDE NOS ATACA! ¡PIP! ¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA "·$$&%$&%/&( VEZ!**

**¡PAS!**

**-¡Auch! ¡Dueleee!**

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana: la rutina empezaba siempre cuando un despertador marca Komui´s Companies sonaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar

¿Consecuencia? El peliblanco caía de la cama todo alterado y adolorido

**-Maldito aparato-** le miró con resentimiento; marcaban las 8:00 am **–Tú siempre arruinas mi sueñ…**

¿Sueño?

Toco con desesperación su cara: sus mejillas y los ojos estaban mojados… un fino sudor le recorría la frente y la nunca… ¿su ropa? Pues era su típica pijama…

Nada fuera de lo normal…

…

…

¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

…

No recordaba que hubiera llegado a su cuarto y puesto la pijama… ni siquiera que se hubiera dormido

Lo último era… que se había quedado llorando en la salida de la Orden, viendo con resignación cómo Lavi se marchaba para siempre…

…

¿Lavi…?

Sin perder tiempo se levantó y salió corriendo

Estuvo a punto de caer porque no traía ni calcetines, pero ése pequeño detalle no le detuvo en lo absoluto…

Y como gran corredor que era, llegó en un par de minutos hacia ésa puerta tan conocida…

**TOC TOC TOC**

…

…

**TOC TOC TOC**

…

No respondían…

Sintió cómo se formaba un hueco en su estómago… y las lágrimas que querían volver a salir…

¿No había sido un sueño?

…

Tocó una vez más

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¡¡ESTÚPIDO LAVI!!**

**¡PAZ!**

**-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡Mi cabeza!**

**-¡OH! ¡Walker! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Creí que eras Lavi!**

Vayas confusiones…

Panda le había soltado su amenazadora garra justo en la cabeza…

Se notaba que dolía… pero no creyó que tanto…

**-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento**! –sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas **-¡Pero fue tu culpa! ¡Debiste avisar quién eras!**

Con que su culpa…

-**Cierto… disculpe, Bookman-san**

**-Si, como sea, ¿Qué quieres?**

**-¡Ah! Bueno… - **sonrió **–Quería saber dónde estaba Lavi**

**-Acaba de ir a desayunar… aunque… -** le miró de arriba abajo**-¿Por qué sigues en pijama? Esta bien que estés en la Orden, pero eso no significa que puedas relajarte tanto… ¡ni siquiera traer zapatos! ¡Que irresponsable! Me sorprende de ti, Allen Walker**

**-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo –** sonrió aliviado –**Por cierto: me alegra mucho verlo, Bookman-san**

**-¿EH?**

**-Siempre es bueno saber que sigue aquí, Abuelo**

Y con esto hecho a correr hacia el comedor, dejando a un confundido pero extrañamente halagado Panda

…

…

…

Bien, si el viejo seguía aquí significaba… ¡significaba que…!

Su corazón saltó de alegría… y corrió con más ganas

En poco tiempo llegó

Sin embargo, al momento de entrar, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados… y con algo de pena se apresuró a buscar una cabecita roja

**-¡Moyashi!** –oyó a su extremo izquierdo** -¡Por aquí! ¡Apresúrate!**

Caminó rápido

Y lo vio: Lavi, sentado en una banca tomando un vaso con leche

Sonreía… tan hermosamente

…

…

Sin control de sus pies corrió… y saltó

**-¿Allen…? ¡¡¡!!!**

Lo había atrapado en un abrazo ante la mirada incrédula de todos

**-¿Allen? ¿Qué… que pasa? –** se oía nervioso **-¿Por qué…? ¡Vamos, tranquilo! –**trató de apartarlo, pero le abrazaba fuerte demasiado **-¿Allen?**

**-Lavi…** -besó con dulzura su mejilla **–Lavi…**

**-¡¡Waaaa!!-** sonrojó de sobremanera **-¿Qué… que tienes, Allen? ¿Por qué tan cariñoso? ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?**

Si tan sólo supiera…

**-Ojala tengas más sueños buenos: de esa forma me abrazarías así todos los días, jejejeje**

Se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarle: estaba bastante rojo, sin embargo sonreía feliz… y su pupila esmeralda brillaba hermosa, ni la misma joya podría comparársele

Y con emoción sintió como correspondía a su abrazo: le sujetaba por la cintura con un poco de duda, pero firme

**-Lavi…**

Y finalmente el momento perfecto estaba dado

**-¿Allen?**

Ya podía decirlo

**-Lavi… hay algo que tienes que escuchar**

FIN


End file.
